


Crumble and Create

by lovelyleias



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Post Epilogue, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so they took solace in each other’s arms. Because they were a little broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble and Create

They had saved each other.   
Liesel, with bright eyes, who plucked books from flames.  
Max, with translucent skin and a haunted gait.  
Chasing the words whispered in their ears by the evening breeze  
And writing them  
Down  
Down  
Down.  
Exchanging words before kisses,  
Books before touches.  
They were used to living without love  
And so they took solace  
In each other’s arms.  
Because they were  
A little   
Broken.  
But they clung together  
For soundness,  
For courage,  
For the love  
That had so often been stolen from them  
And that they had taken back.  
Sometimes they wept,  
But more often they smiled.  
Pink lipstick smeared against his neck  
And stubble rubbed and burned around her lips.   
They drank the champagne that she promised  
To never again sip  
While she read the words that he had inspired  
And he drew eyes that looked so much like hers.  
Because it’s possible  
To fix what has been shattered  
If someone cares to pick up the pieces.


End file.
